Marked
by Lunapokema
Summary: Shonen AiYaoi HirumaSena fluff, based off of the OVAJump Festa Special. Read and Review!


Disclaimer:

Luna: Yosh! This site seriously needs Hiruma/Sena Fanfics! And I aim to please. I've found a total of four fics for this pairing, including the one on ff.n. Which majorly sucks, cause I love these two together. What's all this ShinHiruma, HirumaMamori crap::eye twitches: I've seen too many fics where Hiruma has been made the uke... Thats. Just. Wrong. And I need more than just wonderful Japanese fanart to keep me satisfied. So here's a fic where it's not just a hinted at relationship, have fun.

I do not own Eyeshield 21 it belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. If I had done the series, it wouldn't be as funny, but it would be lovely hard core Yaoi. XD ShinxSakuraba and HirumaxSena going at it like bunnies. :sigh: What a lovely vision.

And a word of caution, this is based off of the OVA/Jump Festa Special, so if you haven't seen it, there will be some spoilers.

Marked

Hiruma paused as he noticed a little mark on Sena's forehead.

"Oy, fucking shrimp!" He grabbed the brunnettes arm and dragged the boy in front of him. With his free hand he brushed back Sena's bangs, frowning upon discovering a burn mark. "What the hell is this?"

"I-it's just a cigarette burn. It happened the other day when we went to meet the Uraharajuka Boarders' lineback." Sena cowered away from the blonde's fierce look instinctively. "Really, it was my own fault, I couldn't get out of the way fast enough, a-a-and he even warned Monta and I that he was going to..." Hiruma cut off the boys nervous rambling.

"That fucking DJ did this to you...?" He was slowly reaching for one of his guns.

"Ah! Hiruma-san, don't do anything rash, onegai!" The blonde simply brushed off the pleading doe eyes, but his weapons remained where they were.

"This is unforgiveable. After we win the game, I'm going to make sure he can never spin a fucking disk again." After glancing around to make sure the others had completely left, he pulled the shorter boy against him, fondly stroking his hair. "Nobody leaves a mark on you but _me_."

Sena ducked his head away to burrow his face into Hiruma's glaringly red jersey his cheeks a matching shade. He secretly loved it when Hiruma was possesive of him, frightening as it may be at times.

"Ahh? What are you getting shy about pipsqueak?" He smirked and lowered his hands to firmly grasp the boy's, surprisingly, curvacious rear. Nothing he hadn't felt or done before, but it was always a delight to hear that violated gasp come from Sena's lips. "Who do you belong to, Chibi?"

"T-to..." He swallowed nervously, before continuing in a bashfull tone, "To Hiruma, Yoichi."

The quarterback smirked, then bent down and latched his mouth onto Sena's neck, biting into the delicate flesh. The brunette yipped in alarm but it soon turned into a soft mewling noise as Hiruma sucked and licked at the minor wound to sooth the others pain.

"Good boy." He pulled back and ruffled the petite males spiky hair once more. "Now get suited up, we have a game to play!"

"H-hai!" Sena watched his taller team mate retrieve his helmet and leave the room. A few moments later after he had pulled his jersey over his head and shoulder pads, he noticed the bruise and fang marks beggining to form on his neck. He gently ran his gloved fingers over his still throbbing skin and smiled to himself.

In an odd way, Hiruma could be sweet in his insecurities.

"No one but you, Yoichi-kun."

Owari

It was later discovered that Gairo, the Uraharajuku Boarder's linebacker, was found amidst a sea of bullet casings in a back alley. He was shivering in the fetal position and muttering something about never going near someone named Kobayakawa again. It should also be noted that both index fingers were bent at an unusual angle, thus halting his career as a club disk jockey.

Fluffy, out of character, sugary, waffy, drivel. I think I gave myself a toothache writing this. It was originally meant to be part of longer fic (cowers away from the readers who wanted a longer fic) but I think it works well on it's own. I personally enjoyed the ending. :evil laughter: Please Read and Review. And I didn't spell check/beta this, so please forgive spelling errors and grammer mistakes. I'll fix that eventually. '


End file.
